


Darling, You'll Be Okay

by Psychopathic_Nerd54



Series: Dem Salty Bois (and friends) One Shots [23]
Category: Dem Salty Bois - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Acronyms, Darling You'll Be Okay, Fluff, M/M, Song: Hold on Till May, Song: Overjoyed (Matchbox Twenty), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychopathic_Nerd54/pseuds/Psychopathic_Nerd54
Summary: The story of a love, told through an acronym.DARLINGYOULLBEOKAY
Relationships: Garuku | Garuku Bluemoon/RitzPlays | Shawn Arthur
Series: Dem Salty Bois (and friends) One Shots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929742
Kudos: 1





	Darling, You'll Be Okay

This is the true story of two men. These two had a relationship unlike most. They were often ridiculed and stomped down, but they never stayed down for long. A lot of people didn't understand them and it led to a judgmental environment for them to live in. But before anything too drastic could happen, one phrase would always keep them going. One phrase they shared until the end of time. One phrase that described them more than they knew, but their friends all saw it.

_**Darling** _

_Dangerous_  
Danger around every corner. The amount of times one or the other would get pummeled and kicked to the dust. It's not their fault. People are just too blind to see that different doesn't mean sinful. But the pain was never too harsh. Well, for them it wasn't. Danger could never be too dangerous, after all, with someone to protect you.

_Arbitrary_  
A lot of the time, they lived their lives in the moment. Random choice dictated their lives and they loved it that way. It made their relationship interesting, that was certain. What friends they shared aspired for that kind of relationship: random and whimsical, but still so, so perfect.

_Resilient_  
The relationship could best be described as resilient. The two of them together have been able to withstand any hardship. Together, and only together, have they been able to get through. On their own, they knew they would crack but the other made them strong. Together they made the best team.

_Long-lasting_  
The lovers had been together since their freshman year of high school and now they were officially married. It is possible to find your one true love early in life, these two were the example. They had lasted so long. Most people called their relationship a fluke, but those people couldn't have been more wrong.

_Inseparable_  
You could not find a pair more inseparable and more in love. For the fist few years, they wouldn't leave the others side. The only reason they did after that was the struggles of different colleges. But they made it through and they're still as close as ever. You couldn't separate them if you tried.

_Noble_  
Along with being perfect for each other, they were also the perfect citizens. In their own ways, they were noble, maybe too noble. And with that said, they were also noble in their relationship. Each would put the other first constantly, no matter how much the other protested. Their love made them selfless and noble.

_Gay_  
Along with the obvious meaning behind this, they were also the happiest people you could meet. You could never see either without a smile on their face. It's just who they are. If you were to meet them, you would see that. Their joy was infectious. You would always leave them happier than you have ever been before.

**You'll**

_Young_  
They're a young couple: one being 24 and the other 25. But ages don't matter. Some would say they're too young to experience true love, but once you meet them you would see how bullshit that truly is. Their ages don't dictate how they feel. They may be young, but that doesn't matter.

_Overzealous_  
How easily the two get excited when they see each other was really cute, to put it simply. No one can say otherwise. They would always act like the other have miraculously risen from the grave each time they would see each other. It was almost ridiculous but really heartwarming at the same time.

_Unconditional_  
The love they shared could only be described as unconditional. Without conditions. There was no questioning it. The other was first priority. You could only wish for a love so real and so unconditional. They loved every part of the other, every flaw. Although the flaws were non-existent to the other. That was complete fact, all they saw was perfection when they saw the other.

_Loyal_  
One thing no one could never wonder about or question was their loyalty to the other. They were too in love to so much as think of another person in that way. In fact, you can't be sure if they knew how to be unloyal even if they tried to be. It's almost funny to think about, in all honesty. Just imagine one of them trying to be with someone else but is physically incapable of doing anything with the other person. It's exactly how they were.

_Luminous_  
Their love was luminous. It was the light that shown through even in the darkest times. When the world was down and seemed hopeless, the one constant that shown as bright as ever was the love these two men shared. It was the cause for hope, at least in their lives.

**Be**

_Beautiful_  
Couldn't we argue that love in itself is beautiful? That whatever being created love and affection should be the true god of our world? Where that's true, these two men share something much stronger for each other than most people. It's empowering, illusive, and most importantly beautiful. No better word to describe these feelings, beautiful. Strong as hell, but beautiful as heaven. No other beauty can be compared to it.

_Enticing_  
This is in the subject of everyone else. If you don't find what they have enticing, then there must be something wrong with you. Everyone wants the kind of love they share, it's too rich to ignore. These men are so deep in love that it's completely alluring and no one can deny that. It's a complete fact.

**Okay**

_Overjoyed_  
The name of the song that was sung in the time one asked the other out for the first time, as well as when one proposed to the other. Both moments were extremely emotional and sentimental for them both.

*Maybe let me hold you, baby  
Let me come over  
I would tell you secrets  
Nobody knows  
I can not over state it  
I would be overjoyed.  
And if you want we'll share this life  
Any time you need a friend I'll be by your side  
Nobody understands you  
Well, I do.*

_Kindled_  
You could easily compared their love to a kindled flame. It was bright, heated, and a major source if warmth. That's what they were. They were bright, the overshown all others. They were heated, but passionate at the same time. And most importantly, they were warm. They brought comfort and warmth from every aspect of who they are. No one could say anything else about it.

_Ambitio_ _n_  
From day one of them knowing each other, they have had a certain ambition to be together. They quickly became close friends and the ambition rose and rose, only being blocked by fear of rejection, until one of them finally did it. Ambitious is the only word you could use to describe that period of emotional and sexual tension between the two. Everyone was getting tired of it and all their friends practically threw them a party when they finally got together.

_Yearn_  
The two yearn constantly for each other when they're not side by side. They're so obsessed with each other than it's impossible to not find it cute. Everyone can see the agony in their eyes when they're away from each other. It's almost pathetic, yet funny to see. They're so obsessed with each other than they can't go five minutes apart without yearning for the other.

But over all, there's really only one word that can describe the feelings these two share. It's the emotions everyone longs for but only few get to truly experience.

**L** uck  
 **O** verwhelming  
 **V** oluminous  
 **E** xtraordinary

Love is the most overwhelming, extraordinary power that can be held. It takes a certain amount of voluminous luck to really feel it for another person who returns those feelings for you, as well. These two couldn't be more lucky. They have something true, something worth fighting for.

_**Darling, you'll be okay...** _

Garuku Bluemoon  
Shawn Arthur

In love at last.

And this is where they will stay.


End file.
